


Nebby Family

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amusement Park, F/M, Stalking, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Ukraine are going on a date to a historic landmark.  It is a shame that all of their family members decide now is a good time to practice the fine art of stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebby Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Thank you webcomix and ninjasquirrel7 for beta reading this.

The sun gave its loving warmth to one side of the Earth. At the very edges, where only its fingertips grasped at the Earth, it was either dusk or dawn. Where it was dusk there was nothing of particular note going on except for a man making a really good cheesecake. Things were going to be far more interesting on the side where it was dawn, and thankfully this story covers that, not the cheesecake.

America was wide awake. He was dressed in everyday street clothing. It was the typical jeans and a t-shirt that is seen on so many American youths. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with only his fourth cup of coffee in one hand. In his other hand he held a pair of tickets. He had promised a certain someone he would take her to see one of his historic landmarks. The fact that said historic landmark was an amusement park he had left out. Blue eyes checked on the clock for the third time this minute. It was late enough. He drained the coffee, deposited it in the sink and left by car to go meet with Ukraine.

Ukraine had slept in a little later then she would have liked. It was not so bad, but just enough to throw her entire schedule off. She ran back and forth, wearing only shorts and a bra. She just could not find a shirt that fit her properly, looked nice and was less than a century old. Finally, she found a sleeveless shirt with some lace trim. It was wrinkled, but that was easily taken care of with an iron.

There was a knock at the door. She started to move toward it, then stopped.

“Big sister, are you in there?” Russia called out innocently.

If her little brother knew she was dating America it would devastate him. In bursts, the images of a mentally traumatized Russia galloped around her head. Discovering that she was dating someone so much younger then herself would be too much for him. She had to do the right thing: sneak out the back door.

In her own home, Belarus was pacing back and forth. Russia was not home. He had been talking about Ukraine. Whenever she tried to talk to him about important things, like marriage, he didn’t even bother to run away and hide. Of course, she did not like that he did that, but she liked even less that he was not paying attention to what she said.

Belarus stopped pacing. Could Russia be in love with Ukraine? No, that was ridiculous. He would not be in love with her, even if she did have really big breasts. Still… it was better to make sure…

Belarus stormed out of the house, determined to get to the bottom of this.

America waited for Ukraine by the front gates. When he saw her coming across the pavement, he smiled like an idiot and waved as if he thought she might not notice him. Her half-run to him was adorable, like she was going to fall forward any second from being so top heavy.

“America, this isn’t a historical landmark. This is an amusement park.”

“Actually, it is both!”

“Is that even allowed?”

“Of course it is. Come on.” He took her hand and led her to the turnstiles, bypassing the ticket office.

After a quick walk through some metal detectors, America began pulling her down a path and toward a tunnel. A gush of cool air hit her once she was about a quarter of the way through. From above came joyous screams of fear as a rollercoaster zoomed along on the other side of the concrete ceiling. As they emerged into daylight again, they walked past a bench. They did not pay any attention to the bench or the three men on it.

Now, one of the men was actually a statue, so really there was not exactly much he could do other than sit there and smile at the people coming and going. Maybe he would occasionally take a picture with someone, but that was the extent of his life. The other two men were flesh and blood. One was French and the other was British. The French man wore sunglasses to hide his face. The British man had a very distinctive fake mustache.

“So my sources were right.”

“It is so cute watching little America on a date. Do you think they have had sex yet?”

“France!”

“Do not tell me he is still a virgin, England?”

“The status of America’s virginity is none of your concern… You don’t think he is one, do you?”

Outside, Russia was buying a ticket to get into the park. It had taken him awhile to realize his older sister was sneaking out the back door. When he realized the truth, he of course followed her. The trail led him to this suspiciously capitalistic historical site. Trust America to charge money to come see one of his national treasures. Still, finding out why Ukraine was acting odd was more important than worrying about putting money in America’s pocket.

Belarus was still in the parking lot. She could see her brother enter through a doorway in a large iron fence.

“Oh, hi Belarus.”

Belarus turned and saw a female Asian nation. “What are you doing here? You aren’t after big brother are you, Taiwan?”

“No, what are you talking about? Why would I be interested in him!? I just came to enjoy the park. Did you know some of the rollercoasters use the landscape so much they are impossible anywhere else?”

The wheels turned in her head. “So you came here on purpose? You know this place?”

“Yes, I do,” she said with a smile.

“Let’s go together.” Belarus grabbed Taiwan’s hand and started to drag her along.

Taiwan smiled. Belarus was a bit rough, but she really was a nice girl. Taiwan had asked her brothers, except China, or her sister to come with her. They had been busy. It would be nice to not have to go on the rides alone, and maybe she would make a new friend.

America and Ukraine went from ride to ride. They did go on the carousel several times. It made America smile at just how her it was to be enamored with the antique horses. Of course America rode on the lion instead of one of the normal horses. The entire time they never could shake the feeling that they were being watched.

At around eleven thirty, they stopped for lunch. The Potato Patch was the place to go. All they sold were French fries and soda, but man were those fries good! They shared a paper bowl filled far too high with fries. Said fries were topped with cheese and small pieces of bacon.

Someone bumped into him. The mountain of fries went flying and landed on the shirt of Miss Ukraine. Most of the fries dropped to the ground, splattering her sandal clad feet. A few remained firmly glued to her chest via cheese.

“Hey, watch it man! You should apologize to her.” America turned on the person that bumped into him. He knew that person. “England!”

“I-It was for your own good, really. Those horrible things will just make you fat and will ruin your date.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you lose your virginity, oui.”

America clenched and unclenched his fists. He was not going to get into a fight with England and France in front of Ukraine. He was not going to get into a fight with England and France in front of Ukraine even though he really wanted to punch both of them right now.

“Are you thinking what I am thinking of, England?”

“You know, there is an American quote I find very apt in a situation like this.”

The two men were slowly backing away.

“What is it?”

“’We are not retreating. We are advancing in another direction,’ I think it was.”

“Oui, discretion is the better part of valor.”

The two men beat a hasty retreat, each already thinking about how the other was completely at fault for blowing their cover.

“America,” Ukraine said softly.

“Oh,” America turned to look at her, “sorry about that. My family isn’t always the most sensitive about stuff like this.”

“Oh, I understand completely.”

Russia had watched everything unfold. He sat at a table with a blue umbrella protecting him from the sun. Idly, he ate a piece of his funnel cake. He must admit, it was clever of Ukraine to seduce America to gain control of his resources. Of course, he did not like the idea of it, but he was still impressed. Well, he had enjoyed himself today at least. The funnel cake was not bad, there were sunflowers planted next to the Raging Rapids and he got to see France and England act like idiots. He was sure he would get to see a small encore of embarrassment at the next meeting.

Ukraine went off alone to clean herself up. When she returned, the worst of the cheese and all of the bacon was gone. With newly bought food the two were able to enjoy their lunch together.

After they finished eating America took her on the Phantom’s Revenge. She held onto his hand tightly the entire time and screamed when it looked like they would crash into the track of the Thunderbolt. It was intense, but even when he suggested they go on it again she nodded with a steely, determined glint in her eyes. After their second time on it the two took the opportunity to stroll around the park, hand in hand.

“It is so cute how you are keeping an eye on your sister, Belarus.”

“Be quiet.”

“But there really isn’t anything to worry about. America is a friend of mine and he wouldn’t do anything to her.”

Belarus tried to shoot Taiwan a warning glare. It was not very effective. The Asian girl kept on going on and on about something or another. Instead of risking their cover, Belarus decided to just ignore the island nation.

During her time here she had realized that Ukraine was here on a date with America. Belarus was completely fine with that. In fact, she could stand behind her sister dating America 100%. It meant one less person to compete with for her brother. Now, the tricky part was ‘why was Russia stalking the couple.’ Belarus could come up with two ideas. Her brother could be worried about Ukraine and was trying to protect her or he could be in love with one of them and planning to ruin the date.

“Belarus, is that you?”

“Lithuania!” The bastard had somehow snuck up on them. She also may have screamed when addressing him.

Three heads turned in their direction. America, Ukraine and Russia all were looking at the scene unfolding next to a gift shop.

“What are you doing here, Belarus?” Lithuania was blushing slightly. He could imagine going on rollercoasters with her. She would cling to him in fear and he would comfort her.

“I’m… on a date.”

“What?” six voiced echoed out. One of them was Lithuania’s.

“That’s right, I’m on a date,” she said with a smirk. It brought her some pleasure as she watched his expression drop like a boulder.

“With who?”

Belarus was on the spot and said the first thing she could think of, “With Taiwan, of course.”

“Belarus,” Taiwan blushed, “I never realized you felt that way about me.”

A large Russian body dashed through the flow of traffic to get to them. He swept Belarus up in a big bear hug. Tears of joy ran down his face.

“I am so happy for you, Belarus.”

She was too stunned about suddenly being in her brother’s arms to register why he was so happy with her. The warmth of his touch was something she longed for, but all too soon it was gone. He released her and grabbed Taiwan’s hands.

“I want you to know that you have my blessings to be with my sister.”

“Th-Thank you, Russia.”

“No, call me brother, da?”

“Alright.”

Russia released her hands. He then moved to Lithuania and gave him a hug too. Then he ran to America and Ukraine and swept both of them into a hug as well. He was on cloud nine. Finally, he was free of his sister. No, it was even better than that. Belarus had found someone else that loved her. Forgetting about the stalking plans, he ran off to spread the joyous news to the world.

Taiwan swept Belarus into a kiss. Belarus was too surprised to react. Lithuania was too heartbroken to do or say anything.

“Did everyone follow us here?” Ukraine asked.

“It looks like it.”

“I’ll have to congratulate little sister later.”

“How do you feel about going somewhere else? I mean, between England ruining your shirt, France talking about private matters, Belarus dating Taiwan, Russia hugging everyone and Lithuania losing the ability to think, the mood is kinda ruined.”

“I’m here too,” a small voice said from next to them.

Ukraine blushed, “I wouldn’t mind going back to your place.”

“Alright,” America smiled at her. The two walked back toward the entrance. Their hands were clasped and nothing in the world could separate them.

“I was walking right behind the two of you the entire time.”

“Who are you?”

"I'm Canada" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> I apologize if I got too close to ships you don't like. I also apologize if you are unhappy with the shipping route it took. Originally, she was going to be date posing with Canada or Lithuania in the outline. When I compared it to your "do not wants" I realized that neither would work. While the ships you do like with her are on my "will not write" list. So I grabbed Taiwan as a character likely to be at an amusement park that you at least don't dislike fxf.
> 
> If you don't like the fic I will gladly write you a new one.


End file.
